<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lapis's Bargain by Rycalla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266936">Lapis's Bargain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rycalla/pseuds/Rycalla'>Rycalla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire and Ice (and other assorted gemlings) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Breeding, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Gem Sex, Gemlings, Impregnation, Knotting, Large Breasts, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Size Difference, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rycalla/pseuds/Rycalla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lapis and Peridot's gemlings were born, Lapis had made a deal with Jasper so she wouldn't hurt them<br/>Now she has to make good on that deal, but she isn't going to make it easy on the giant quartz!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lapis Lazuli/Jasper, Lapis/Peridot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire and Ice (and other assorted gemlings) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lapis's Bargain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This took a long time to write. I had all kinds of things to work out. This is technically a sequel to Fire and Ice, even though Ruby and Sapphire don't appear. Lapis and Jasper both alluded to it in different parts in that. I've been trying to draw the cubs, but it's not coming out so well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a quiet day, but all of a sudden…</p><p>“RRRARRRGGGHH!!” Rang out from the barn as Lapis Lazuli came back to the barn from flying out to Little Homeworld to get supplies for her gemlings.</p><p>Lapis dropped her bags and ran into the barn. That had to be Jasper and that meant her family was in danger. Peridot and the three gemlings were cowering in a corner. Percy the lapis gemling had her wings covering her eyes. Their other lapis gemling Paulette had not yet figured out how to manifest her wings, she just had her head buried in her sire’s chest.</p><p>“What on Earth is going on?” Lapis asked, even though she knew the answer. She heard heavy panting from the loft.</p><p>“Jasper is in heat,” Peridot said in a terrified voice.</p><p>“Oh stars no, are you certain?” Lapis asked, just as horrified, but for a different reason.</p><p>Before Lapis and Peridot’s gemlings had been born, they had been afraid the gigantic quartz would hurt or kill the babies. She had made a deal with Lapis that if the water gem would sire gemlings with her next time she came into heat, she would leave them alone no matter what they did. Sick with fear for her children, Lapis had agreed. Now she’d have to make good on her promise. Nobody knew why Jasper wanted cubs with Lapis, especially with all the quartz in Little Homeworld she could mate with, but nobody had been able to convince her to back off.</p><p>“She’s been up there screaming for you for an hour now and panting like a dog. I can’t shut her up. And I’m sure you can smell her from here, she absolutely reeks of quartz heat,” Peridot said.</p><p>Lapis sniffed the air. “Yeah. Earthy, slightly sweet, almost…citrusy,” she said.</p><p>“IS THAT LAPIS?! GET UP HERE!” Jasper yelled. Piera, the peridot gemling, curled up into a ball and whined.</p><p>“You’re scaring my gemlings, Jasper!” Lapis shot back.</p><p>“YOU’LL HAVE BRAVER ONES WITH ME!”</p><p>Lapis sighed and went and embraced her mate. “Peridot, I have to take care of this. Why don’t you take the gemlings out to Little Homeworld, or to the beach house? Just somewhere else, I don’t care where as long as they’re away from here. Don’t come back until I say it’s okay,” she said.</p><p>“You don’t have to do this. Why are you listening to Jasper anyway?” Peridot asked.</p><p>“You know I promised her this if she didn’t kill our babies,” Lapis said. “And between you and me, maybe having a cub will calm her down.”</p><p>“Isn’t there another way to keep our daughters safe? We’re together. I love you,” Peridot said.</p><p>“I love you too, and I love our gemlings. That’s why I have to do this. I’m not doing it for enjoyment, and thankfully it’s just going to be a one-time thing. Do you have any of that stuff you used on me when we conceived our gemlings? I need it,” Lapis said. Peridot got up and rummaged around, finding a vial of something and giving it to Lapis.</p><p>“I’VE WAITED LONG ENOUGH, LAPIS! IF YOU DON’T GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS UP HERE RIGHT NOW I’M GOING TO COME DOWN THERE AND DRAG YOU UP!” Jasper roared.</p><p>“Stop it, Jasper! I’m coming!” Lapis snapped, injecting the vial into herself. She turned back to the green gem. “Peridot, get out of here! Now!” </p><p>Peridot gathered the gemlings in her arms and warped away. Lapis bit her lip. She was actually going to have to do this. She was going to have sex with Jasper. She shapeshifted her body appropriately and flew up to the loft.</p><p>Jasper was lying on the floor on her back nude, legs spread. “FINALLY, YOU’RE MINE! GET OVER HERE AND FUCK ME RAW!” the quartz growled. The smell of her heat was almost nauseating. </p><p>“Stop yelling. They don’t need to hear this all the way to Beach City. This may be amusing to you, but it’s not for me,” Lapis said.</p><p>“It’s not fun, Lazuli. I’ve been miserable and hot all day and I can’t take it anymore! Come on!” Jasper said. She took her finger and thumb and spread her labia wide, exposing her sopping vagina.</p><p>“You’re so cute when you’re all desperate,” Lapis said sarcastically. She approached Jasper. “Listen, you bitch, I’m going to do this, but I’m doing it my way. I’m not going to be rough, because you’d like that. I’m going to take my time. And you’re going to have to deal with it,” she growled.</p><p>“I like your attitude. The cubs are going to be something else, and I’ll give them better names than that stupid Peridot gave yours,” Jasper said.</p><p>“Cub, singular. You’re a quartz. Peridot says quartzes usually only have one egg at a time, I hope it’s a lapis lazuli,” Lapis said.</p><p>“Not me. I’m better than other quartzes. I’ve always formed two or more eggs when I’ve gone into heat. One time I had four of them. I feel at least two of them in me right now, just waiting for you to fertilize them. We’re going to make cubs, plural. Hopefully jaspers. Or even malachites! Wouldn’t that be great?” Jasper taunted.</p><p>“You want to make this as unpleasant as possible for me,” Lapis said.</p><p>“So do you. GET OVER HERE AND DO SOMETHING!”</p><p>“When you stop doing that!” Lapis shouted right back. She crawled over to Jasper. The big quartz was purring like a cat. “And don’t do that either.” She sat down next to the orange gem and stroked her belly gently. </p><p>Jasper grabbed Lapis’s arm and pulled her on top of her. Blue eyes stared right into glazed yellow ones. Jasper purred, taking Lapis’s hands and placing them on her large breasts. “Yeah, they’re big and soft like pillows, you’ve got that at least,” Lapis said as she squeezed gently. The contents of the vial were working, she was going into heat herself, which was what she needed in order to impregnate Jasper, but it interfered with her earlier plan of having control of the giant quartz for once. “Why do you want me to sire cubs? I could carry them; you’d get a lot more. I had five before. Not that I’d ever want to be pregnant by you, of course.”</p><p>“I want jaspers. They’d tear you to pieces, and that could kill them too. I’m bigger, I’d carry better cubs,” Jasper said.<br/>
“If you want jaspers so bad, you should mate with one of your own kind. There are lots of them out in Little Homeworld. With me you could just as easily have lapises. You have to promise you won’t eat them,” Lapis said.</p><p>“I wouldn’t hurt my own cubs, even if they are lapises. I wonder if I could make a lapis strong enough to serve as a warrior. We’re both gorgeous so anything we have will be attractive, certainly, but I hope they’ll also be strong. I will protect them with my life,” Jasper said. “Now, get rid of the dress before I tear it off you.”</p><p>Lapis phased away her clothes and rested her head on the quartz warrior’s massive breasts, nibbling at a nipple. One hand slid down to press against Jasper’s swollen clit, while the other rolled her other nipple.</p><p>“Are you even gonna feel me in your gaping pussy? I could probably fit both hands in there. You’ll have an easy time having the cubs, that’s for sure,” Lapis said, rubbing her fingers along Jasper’s slit. </p><p>Jasper snarled, though she had to admit what the Ocean Gem was doing felt good. “Like yours would be any better with all those eggs you had? I’m tighter than you think. These will be my first cubs, and it has been a long time since I’ve had anyone. I think the last time I was intimate with someone was some horny carnelian bitch a thousand years ago, she was almost as big and strong as I was, and like you’re doing for me now I acted as what humans would consider the male,” Jasper said. “I hope my cubs don’t have any marks of the corruption. Stars, I need to have these cruddy horns filed off or something.”</p><p>“Can you even have cubs anymore? Peridot isn’t sure corrupted gems can carry.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve got some eggs here,” Jasper said, placing a hand on her middle. Lapis moved the hand that had been playing with the large quartz’s breast down to feel. “There are at least two of them. I’ve got to get my den ready for cubs, even though it will be a long time.” Then she roared again. “STOP TEASING ME AND TALKING! I NEED YOU!”</p><p>Lapis slid two fingers inside, then added a third as she felt how much Jasper could take. She was big, but she was tighter than Lapis thought she’d be. It was warm and soaking wet, Jasper was already beyond ready, but she was not. The quartz moaned and growled in pleasure. The blue gem switched to suckle the other breast. Jasper took the Ocean gem’s writhing tentacle and started rubbing up and down. Lapis was not hard yet, and even though she was going into heat thinking about what she was going to have to do did not help in the slightest.</p><p>“Yeah, this is good. Could be bigger, but you’re not a quartz so it’s to be expected. As long as you’re fertile that’s all I care about,” Jasper growled. </p><p>Lapis was trying to think about something else, anything else, to make it easier. It was near impossible, being on top of Jasper, the quartz’s heat-scent ever present. If she were a quartz herself it wouldn’t be this hard, she’d have taken Jasper without a problem. Gems were attuned to their own kind, and Era One quartz sires were famous for their fertility. She may not have been a quartz, but she was Era One. She tried to close her eyes and imagine she was with Peridot, but that didn’t work either. Jasper was too big and furry and Lapis’s every senses were full of her. It was so overpowering, so why couldn’t she get it up? Especially with Jasper teasing it, still nothing was happening. The ocean gem kept thinking about Malachite and how traumatized she still was and likely always would be.</p><p>“You can’t get it up, can you?” Jasper asked.</p><p>“Jasper, shut up,” Lapis hissed, slipping her fingers out of the large gem’s love hole.</p><p>“You did not just tell me to shut up,” Jasper said, digging her claws in.</p><p>“If you want me to be able to do this, you’ll be quiet. I need to concentrate.”</p><p>“Concentrate on why your lousy tentacle is being useless?”</p><p>“Suck on it, Jasper. That might work,” Lapis hissed. </p><p>“You don’t need to be such a bitch,” Jasper said.</p><p>“I was being serious.”</p><p>“Why don’t you just lick my stripey orange cunt?”</p><p>“You’re not helping this situation.”</p><p>Jasper grinned and pushed Lapis off her and onto her back. Then she took the blue gem’s tentacle and did exactly what Lapis had suggested she do. “You’re…you’re actually doing it?!” Lapis yelped in surprise. She never thought she’d see the day when Jasper did anything like this. And it was actually starting to help, she was starting to harden. Lapis wrapped her legs around Jasper’s neck, holding the quartz to her. “That’s right, you striped bitch, take it!”</p><p>Jasper growled against her, but she didn’t stop. If this is what it was going to take to get her partner ready she’d do it, but she was making it perfectly clear she wasn’t doing it for her own pleasure. Her tongue wasn’t rough like Lapis had expected it to be and her mane tickled as it fell around her. Lapis closed her eyes and gave in to the feeling.</p><p>It didn’t take long for the knot to form. Jasper let go, and pried Lapis’s legs from her. “You’re ready, let’s go!” The quartz growled. Lapis opened her eyes. It was finally the part she was dreading. She rolled over and let Jasper get back into position.</p><p>Lapis climbed back on top, more than ready to get this over with. She guided her tentacle inside nice and slowly, actually enjoying the warm tunnel hugging it. It was much different than Peridot, who was small and tight, but it wasn’t terrible Lapis decided. Jasper started the obnoxious purring again, but Lapis let it go as she pushed her knot inside and hilted inside the larger gem. Jasper almost came right then and there, but Lapis had other ideas.</p><p>“You’re the one who wants this so bad, so you’re going to sit here and take whatever I give, and you’re not going to get off unless I say so,” Lapis said, twisting Jasper’s nipples as she began to thrust. Enragingly enough, Jasper seemed to like it.</p><p>“Harder!”</p><p>“You like this?! What on Earth is wrong with you?”</p><p>Jasper smirked. “You think you can hurt me. Nothing you do is going to hurt me. You hurt me before, but I just got stronger. The cubs will be strong,” she said.</p><p>“Yeah, because you’re going to be the one raising them. After this, don’t show your face here again. I don’t want anything more to do with you. I have a mate and gemlings that I care about, and I don’t want you scaring them and torturing them. You crawl back to your den and take care of yourself, take care of the cubs,” Lapis growled.</p><p>“The cubs will want to know you,” Jasper said.</p><p>“I don’t want your cubs! I have my own daughters! I’m only doing this because you practically forced me to! You keep them away from here!”</p><p>Jasper roared. She did not like hearing this. She knew she should’ve thought about asking one of the other quartzes, but now that they were knotted together it was too late. Lapis couldn’t leave until she inseminated her. And the Ocean gem was taking her sweet time, much as she wanted to go harder.</p><p>“I know what you want, I can feel it. And it wouldn’t be in your nature to beg, so I want to know one thing. Why do you want me so badly? You’re strong; you’d be a fine mate for any pretty quartz out there. And there are a lot of them. What fascinates you so much about me?” Lapis asked.</p><p>“C’mon Lazuli, do you need to ask? You’re strong too, almost as strong as me. You kept me under control for so long when we were Malachite, nobody else would’ve been able to do that. You’ve made a life for yourself on this planet, even after all the nonsense you’ve been through. You always come out of things better than before. I want only the strongest and best to sire my cubs, and that’s you. And last but not least, have you looked in the mirror lately? You’re gorgeous. Your lapis gemlings are lucky, they look just like you. If we have lapises they’ll be pretty too,” Jasper said.</p><p>Lapis seemed pleased with that response, thrusting faster and harder and caressing Jasper’s hard nipples. She knew the quartz was close, she was tightening. “Come for me, Jasper,” she purred. </p><p>It didn’t take long. Lapis had never seen anyone orgasm so hard as Jasper did. The quartz was screaming so loud the Ocean gem was worried she’d go deaf. She clamped down on Lapis’s dick, her muscles trying to milk the blue gem for her seed. Lapis didn’t want to let go so soon. She was enjoying playing with Jasper’s mind. And much as she hated to admit it, it felt good snuggled in the quartz’s embrace, nestled in her warm pussy. Lapis stroked Jasper’s soft mane as she came down from her high.</p><p>Lapis placed a kiss on Jasper’s gem. “That felt good? When you’re a good gem, I give you what you want,” she said.</p><p>“I’m the best gem,” Jasper said. Lapis giggled and went at her hardest and fastest, giving in to her own heat and satisfied with herself, as well as ready to get this over with. Jasper felt another climax building, hoping Lapis could last long enough to give it to her.</p><p>She didn’t have to wait long, as Lapis prodded at her very, very sweet spot finally. Jasper grabbed Lapis, holding her to her as she climaxed. This was all Lapis herself could take and she unleashed a huge hot torrent of semen into the quartz. Jasper continued to hold Lapis until she was done, making sure it all got into her.</p><p>Lapis collapsed on Jasper’s chest. The quartz stroked her gem and purred. Lapis sighed contentedly, still inside Jasper.</p><p>“That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Jasper asked.</p><p>“You’re still a bitch and I don’t want you around here,” Lapis said weakly, pulling out with a gush of their combined fluids.</p><p>“Don’t worry about that. I’ll get my den ready and stay there. Build myself a nest; wait for my cubs to arrive. You’ve made this very clear, and we don’t need you. I’ll train my little warriors myself, you’ll wish you had helped me raise them,” Jasper said, rubbing her belly.</p><p>Lapis got off and rolled over to fall asleep. Jasper phased her clothes back on and climbed down. She’d have to be gone before Lapis would call Peridot home, but as long as she got what she wanted, she’d leave them alone. </p><p>Jasper returned to her den, and 11 months later the cries of two beautiful new jasper cubs filled the air. One looked just like her carrier with her gem on her back, and the other had blue stripes and her gem on her nose. They were adorable and their mother loved them very much.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>